yoshistar98fandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
Luigi Luigi is Mario's younger brother and a hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. He was dropped on the floor when he was born so has grown up to be a bit simple minded. He has a very deep voice and is very stupid and retarted. Alot of people find him very funny and kind hearted but he can also be very annoying as seen in Annoying Luigi. One thing is for sure, you never want to be fighting this green monster when he is mad! Luigi makes up for his lack of intelligience with brute force and flexibility. Luigi was once in a relationship with a girl called Daisy but they broke up and Luigi never saw her again. 'Super Mario Mega Adventures Series ' In episode 1, Luigi wakes Mario as he wants to get out of bed but Mario doesn't so Luigi decides to play Sonic Generations but flops. He then makes breakfast but forgets the milk so has the whole bowl to himself. In the match of hide and seek, Luigi hides ontop of a giant bag but is found last and wins. For Lunch, Melon gets 3 packets on crisps and Luigi has the monster munch. He then breaks the fourth by asking viewers if they like monster munch too after Mario complains about them. He is seen at the end running from Orchid. In episode 2, Mario,Luigi and Melon are about to get whip by Orchid but Peach stops her. Luigi explains that he was about to get belted but Mario says that it's not a word. After hearing Toadette scream, Luigi attacks Bowser Jr and Shouts Go Away as Mario and Melon attack him too.He is seen at the end with the rest of the Peach Rescue Squad about to embark on their journey In episode 3, Luigi complains that he is tired and annoys Mario and Toadette.When they are arrested, he shouts I don't wanna go to Jail. in Jail He explains that he doesn't like jail and Mario tells him that he'll get them out of there. He helps in the final battle by attacking Birdo. In episode 4, Luigi complains that he is tired again and Mario gets annoyed but Toadette agrees and stops to have a rest. Luigi spots a White Labrodor and asks if she is ok but the dog gives him attitude. She tells him her name is Snowy and she is the Mayor's girlfriend. In the Desert,Luigi wakes everyone up by shouting cockle doodle doo and annoys Melon! In episode 5, Mario and Luigi make it to Bowser Jr's Throne Room but is punched by Tyrell. He is Shocked when Bowser smashes through the ceiling. In episode 6, He is seen at the end when the puffles fall on top of them where Mario makes up a lie about Luigi not being retard and simply didn't go to school and his voice broke early. Daisy and Luigi.jpg|Daisy and Luigi Snapshot 1 (17-08-2012 11-03).png|Luigi annoying Mario Snapshot 42 (15-08-2012 17-41).png|Luigi attacks